I love you, you cheating basterd!
by ickeevicky666
Summary: I submitted this before, but a ton of people were complaining about the grammar and spelling. So, this is how it goes, HArry Potter recieves a letter from Hogwarts wanting him to teach there. He accepts. SMUT SMUT SMUT! you'll see, alot of it.
1. THE LETTER

Chapter 1, The Letter  
  
It was 6:00 PM in the evening and Harry Potter was about to leave his office to go home after a long day at work in the Ministry of Magic. Harry was an Auror. He was 25-years-old and single. He had finally gotten over Cho Chang. To him, she had become too bitchy and overpowering. Yes, they had gone out for a month, but she would just become so demanding of him. Also, once when they came remotely close to having sex, she had broken down into tears about how much she loved Cedric Digeory and it was all Harry's fault he died. Harry could not take it anymore and dumped her a few days, later.  
  
Harry walked out of his office to only find his secretary, still sitting in her desk, Jenna Micksey.  
  
"Evening, Mr. Potter. Sorry to bother you, but an owl just flew in. It's from Hogwarts, sir." She explained.  
  
Harry rubbed his head. He could feel a migraine coming on.  
  
"Thanks Jenna, you can go home, now." Harry said as he took the letter from her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Responded Jenna as she took out her wand and disapparated herself from the building.  
  
Harry ignored the pop and sat down on his secretary's desk. He opened the envelope and read to himself,  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as you know, would be very pleased if an Auror could teach at Hogwarts for a year. You have been assigned, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will have your own room and become part of our new, growing staff. This will go on your record, if you decide to do so. Please respond to us, with an answer. We will be expecting you September 2 for Professor's Orientation.  
Thank you,  
Professor Minerva Mcgonagol"  
  
Attached were all the supplies and instructions needed. Harry lifted his eyebrow, slowly. He got of the desk and reached his secretary's desk to get out a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat down and started to write,  
  
"Dear Minerva Mcgonagol, I would be very pleased to teach at Hogwarts. I am looking forward to going back and meeting all the new staff.  
Your Welcome,  
Harry Potter"  
  
Harry folded up the letter and put it into an envelope and tied it to the Hogwarts owl, which was still sitting by the window. He let it go and walked back into his office. He got all his things into his briefcase and took out his wand. With a tiny pop, he was in his loft. There was a large, white couch in the middle of his living room. The walls were full of paintings and sculptures. His dinning table was empty as usual and his kitchen, unused. He set his briefcase on the dining table and walked to his room.  
  
Harry loosened his tie and took off his shirt. His chest was strong and hard and his arms were muscle and full of veins. Harry slowly sat on his bed that had a plain white bedspread on it. He leaned back and he was lying on his bed trying to ease his migraine.  
  
Harry unbuckled his belt and slipped off his pants. He got into bed with only his boxers on. He couldn't have been happier to be lying on his soft white, pillows.  
  
Chapter 2, The Wizard Hotel  
  
Harry woke the next morning with the strangest feeling that he had something to do. He looked at his calendar next to his bed. September 2, September 2, was all Harry kept thinking about. Today was September 1.  
  
"Shit!" Harry Exclaimed, as he got out of his bed. He had forgotten what day it was when he read the letter. Good thing it was Workers Free Day today, and his boss knew he was hired to be a Professor as Hogwarts. Things go around fast, at the Ministry of Magic. He could go to Diagon Alley, today to get all his supplies.  
  
Harry took a quick shower and got dressed. He wanted to look nice, so if he saw anyone he knew, he could make a good impression.  
  
Harry grabbed the Letter and tossed it into his briefcase. He took it and disapparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Amazing." Harry said to himself. He hadn't visited Diagon Alley in such a long time. There were the same old shops. Florish and Botts, Quazar's Qualified Quills, Bertie Blotts. Good times, good times. Harry felt awkward around all these kids who were shopping for their school supplies. He was amazed that he was once, one of them. Incredible.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry heard a voice saying. He turned around. It was a red haired woman, petite looking. Maybe around her 20's, freckled nose and stunning green eyes. She had a nice figure. Round shaped hips and nice ass. Her chest was either a B or C cup. Harry couldn't tell because of the heavy jacket she was wearing.  
  
Harry reverted his eyes from her body and looked at her face.  
  
"Yes?" He responded.  
  
"Oh my- Harry!" Exclaimed the Woman.  
  
It was Ginny. She had noticed the scar on his forehead. Apparently, age does not hide his scar.  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course it me! Oh, Harry! How are you! I haven't seen you in such a long while!" Greeted Ginny.  
  
"I'm great, how are you!" Harry responded.  
  
While he answered, Ginny dove in for a hug. Harry hugged back. It was 7 years since they had seen each other.  
  
"Oh, I'm fabulous! I'm just to happy to see!" Ginny said.  
  
"I am, too. I didn't even recognize you." Harry answered.  
  
"I recognized, you." Ginny said, as she pointed to Harry's scar.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I know. So, were you hired to work at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I was. Where you?" She responded.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. What about you?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Uh, Divination." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Oh, well, um, where's Ron? Was he hired?"  
  
"No, he's in Romania, with Charlie."  
  
"Oh, so, it's just you and me, then?"  
  
"I guess, so."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Great."  
  
They walked off, together talking about what they did after the left Hogwarts. Harry, as you know, went to become an Auror and Ginny became a major in Divination. They bought their supplies together and finally, it started to become dark.  
  
"So, are you going back, tonight?" Harry asked. "Are you mad? I'm checking into the Wizard Hotel here. I live too far away to fly back and forth. What about you?" Explained Ginny  
  
"Oh, um, I was planning on going back home, but now that you mentioned it, I don't know. Maybe, I could get a room, too." Harry responded.  
  
"We could share a room, you know. It's cheaper that way."  
  
"You mean, together?"  
  
"Oh, Harry. Don't be silly. I trust you, don't worry."  
  
"Ok, then."  
  
They went into the Hotel. Ginny had obviously spent the night, before because she just walked straight up the stairs, into her room. She opened the door with a magic key that she had before. She set the keys on a small round table in the corner. Then, she turned around.  
  
"You can get dressed out here. I'll go in the bathroom." She explained.  
  
"But, I didn't bring another pair of clothes." Harry Said.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. You have shorts under, right?" She asked. Harry nodded. Ginny winked back at him and went into the bathroom. Harry started to get undressed the second Ginny closed the door. He had nothing left on but his boxers. He got into the bed and just lay there until Ginny came back out. Ginny was wearing a red silky dress-type pajama. She was defiantly a B. Harry could tell because she was obviously not wearing a bra under her pajama.  
  
"Hope it's not too little." Ginny remarked.  
  
"Oh, um, no Of course not." Harry answered.  
  
"Well, since I didn't know I was having a guest, I brought this. I like to play with myself before I go to sleep." Ginny responded.  
  
"Interesting." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I know." Ginny got into bed with Harry and covered herself. She slipped her hands under the covers. Harry thought she was going to finger herself, but instead her felt a hand on the skin nears his penis. Harry looked over and saw Ginny smirking. Her face looked evil and it scared Harry a little, but he like it. He looked down to find Ginny's other hand vibrating in between her legs. Harry felt her hand touch his penis and grab hold of it.  
  
"Um, Ginny, I think--" Harry started but was cut off by Ginny's lips touching his. He could feel her tongue trying to open the crease in between his lips. Harry did not try to stop her and let her in. She departed from his mouth.  
  
"I thought you said you trusted me." Harry repeated.  
  
"I don't." Ginny answered. Harry felt both hands cover his penis and begin to go up and down. The pace was fast and steady. Ginny was obviously very good at this. She must have had some practice during 7 years. She kissed him again, this time more deeply than ever. Harry lay there, not knowing what to do, just enjoying the pleasure Ginny was providing. Ginny was obviously expecting something from his. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's body, pulling her closer. Ginny's legs were spread open on top of Harry's penis. He could feel her move his penis into her hole. She had no panties on under that silky thing. She was obviously wet because of the vibrator she had used just a few minutes ago. She humped him rhythmically and he did the same. Harry was getting very close to Cumming so he gave a hard thrust and he came inside of her. Ginny gave the loudest moan yet and was flowing with organisms.  
  
"Oh Harry. You basterd." Ginny moaned. Ginny fell back and his penis slid out. Harry didn't know what to do. Ginny got up and went to the bathroom. He heard moans from the room Ginny was in. Harry lifted up the blankets of were Ginny laid. As he expected, there was the vibrator Ginny had used. Ginny was a very bad girl since she left Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny came back out, with her red hair fixed up in a bun, and normal pajamas.  
  
"Good night, Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Uh, err, good night." Harry responded.  
  
Chapter 3, The New Staff  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up and found Ginny without any covers on, her hand inside her pants and her legs open. Harry felt a little turned on by this and smiled as he remembered what happened the night before. He got out of bed and decided to take a shower. When he got inside, he noticed that there was a Jacuzzi, not a shower. He shrugged and got undressed before he got in. The water was warm and the seats had massages on them. Harry spread his legs to let the vibration hit his balls. This instantly turned on Harry. He grabbed his penis and masturbated. He cummed in the water and he could see the bubbly white liquid under the water. Harry got out and grabbed a towel. He went outside the bathroom and found Ginny awake with her legs open and a vibrator in between.  
  
"Oh, love. Why so early in the morning?" Harry asked.  
  
"I like to do it after I wake up, as well." Ginny responded as she took out the vibrator from in between her legs. She inserted it into her mouth and liked all her cum off of it. Harry lifted his eyebrow and walked towards the circular table, which had breakfast on it. Ginny had probably ordered while Harry was taking a bathe.  
  
"Hurry up, we have an hour until we have to go to the orientation." Ginny explained.  
  
"Alright." Harry responded as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Ginny walked by and slapped his ass. She took out her wand and did a spell to have her all dressed and ready to go.  
  
"I'm ready." Ginny said.  
  
Harry took out his wand and did the same.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, I have to run some errands. You can go before me. I'll see at the school." Ginny responded.  
  
"Ok." Harry said as he grabbed his suitcase and opened the door to leave. He leaned in for a kiss, and Ginny answered. They kissed for about a minute and Ginny let go.  
  
"See you later." Ginny said as she closed to door. Harry had no doubt she was going to have some fun with herself, again. Harry walked out of the Hotel. Everyone in there was staring at him as he was leaving. They obviously knew something was up. Once he got outside he took big gulps of the fresh air. He took out his wand and was very disappointed that he had to disparate from this wondrous place. But, he knew he was going somewhere better. With a small pop, Harry was standing outside of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Good times." Harry murmured to himself.  
  
"What do you mean that this train departs in 5 minutes? This letter says it leaves in 40 minutes!" Harry heard an American Accent exclaim. Harry turned around and saw a tall slim woman in a tiny black miniskirt and red top. She had curly, blonde hair that reached her waist. She had bright blue almost crystal clear eyes. She had a small ass and was probably an A cup.  
  
"Ma'am, please. It will take the train 40 minutes to get halfway to Hogwarts." Explained the conductor.  
  
"What? Why don't you just say 80 minutes?" Asked the Blonde.  
  
"Ma'am, please." Started the conductor.  
  
"Uch, whatever. I don't understand you Brits." Replied The Blonde. She turned around and almost ran into Harry who couldn't help overhearing.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Said the Blonde as she looked up.  
  
"Um, it's ok. May I take your bags?" Harry volunteered.  
  
"Oh, sure. Thanks." Answered the Blonde. She was locked into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Err, my names Harry Potter." Greeted Harry.  
  
"Oh! Silly me! My name is, Margo Parkson." Responded the Blonde.  
  
"Margo. That's such a beautiful," Harry was cut off by the conductor.  
  
"Excuse me, we need you two to be on board, already. This trains leaving any second now. Margo laughed, a little.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Potter." She directed him to the train entrance. They picked a compartment that was empty. She sat down and watches Harry lift up her bags into the compartment, above. Margo noticed that Harry could carry such heavy luggage. She imagined his strong muscles under his robes. When he was done, Harry sat across from Margo.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter," Margo started.  
  
"Harry.please." Harry interrupted.  
  
"So.Harry. You're going to be a teacher at Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"That's right. Defense Against the Darks Arts. What about you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potions." Margo said, proudly.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "So, you're from America, I suppose."  
  
"That's right. California."  
  
"First time in Britain? What do you think of it?"  
  
"Heh can't say I love the people."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why not?"  
  
"They are. confusing."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. He wondered what she would think of Brits if he kissed her right then and there. He felt attracted to her. Not like Ginny, because he was sure it was just a one-night stand. She was too much of a slut, now. Harry leaned closer to her.  
  
"Well, if I kissed you, would they still be confusing?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Margo asked, offensively.  
  
"You heard me." Harry replied. Margo leaned closer.  
  
"I would probably be confused about you, Mr. Potter." She answered.  
  
"Harry." Harry corrected.  
  
Margo examined Harry's body. She leaned a bit closer.  
  
"I'm not a slut, Harry."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to know if you would like a kiss."  
  
"Why," Margo Started.  
  
"Would," Harry interrupted.  
  
"You," Margo continued.  
  
"Like," Harry interrupted, again.  
  
"Me," Margo said.  
  
"To," Harry said.  
  
"Kiss" Margo said.  
  
"You?" Harry interrupted, once again.  
  
With each word, they came closer to each other. Margo leaned closer and Harry followed. Their lips were about to touch when there was an interruption. Ginny slid the door open and they instantly leaned back.  
  
"Harry, love! Oh, I thought I had lost you! I ran all my errands. I told you I wouldn't be late. You don't mind if I share this compartment with you?" Ginny exclaimed. Margo lifted her eyebrow and looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. Ginny sat down to Harry. Ginny didn't looked like she had not had sex the night before.  
  
"So, whose your friend, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Oh, um, this is Margo. Margo, this is Ginny." Harry introduced.  
  
"Charmed." Ginny said, as she stuck out her arm for shaking.  
  
"Likewise." Margo replied, as she shook her hand. She was not smiling.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and started, "So, um, Ginny, what did you buy?" He looked down at her large brown shopping bag she brought in with her.  
  
"I'll show you later, love. It's for tonight." Ginny answered and winked at Harry.  
  
"Err, right. Anyways, Margo was telling me that she's teaching Potions at Hogwarts." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh?" Ginny started, looking at Harry. She turned to Margo and whispered, "Harry never liked potions. He always thought it was a total waste of time."  
  
"Really?" Margo retorted.  
  
"What? No! Of course not! I really like Potions. I love Potions." Harry answered, quickly.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry and lifted her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, then, I'm a bit hungry. I'm going to go see if the cart is coming around anytime soon." Ginny announced as she got up. She shot a glare at Harry as she slid open the door. Once she left, Harry let out a loud sigh.  
  
"So, you're going out with her?" Margo asked.  
  
"What? No, no, no. She's my best friend's little sister. I'd rather die than go out with her." Harry explained.  
  
"Right. So, anyways, where were we?" Margo said as she grabbed Harry by the shoulders and kissed him. Harry instantly let her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was long and very wet. She finally lets go of him and sighed.  
  
"Wow. That was, err, interesting." Harry remarked.  
  
"Yeah. Now I know that I am very confused about you, Mr. Potter. Very, very confused." Margo replied as she got up and walked out of the compartment. Harry was very confused. Being confused got him very tired and he decided to go to sleep all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry awoke with the sound of his door sliding shut. He looked up and noticed that Margo's bags were gone. She probably came in to go and get them. Harry got up stretched. There was a sudden stop and Harry fell back onto the seat where he was sitting.  
  
"Bloody hell. What time is it?" Harry asked himself. He checked his watch. It was already 5:00 pm. The trains obviously arrived late. Harry took out his briefcase from the compartment above his seat. He carried it out the door. It was very heavy because there was a lot of stuff in it. Harry walked down the train's halls until he got outside. It was so beautiful He hadn't been to Hogwarts in 7 long years. He remembered the doors, perfectly. He walked towards them, but he was 


	2. THE WIZARD HOTEL

Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Coffin Bait  
  
It was a sunny day when the Dursly's had received a knock on their door. "I'll get it." Said Harry, talking to him. "Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Harry. "Oh, well, I had to come and get yah. To go to Diagon Alley, 'course." Explained Hagrid. "I thought the Weasly's were going to pick me up." Responded Harry. "Well, they had a bit of trouble. Those twins have been breaking a couple of rules. But, they said they'll meet yah in Diagon Alley." Answered Hagrid. "Daddy! Mummy! The giants back! He's back, Mummy!" Exclaimed Dudley. He was about half the size of a baby Rhino and his nose was bleeding, frantically. "What?! You get out of here, you stupid prat, you!" Hollered Uncle Vernon at Hagrid. He was the size of a Rhino. "Bloody hell, you old fool. I'm not here to rob, ye. Theres nothing to rob in this dump. I'm here to take Harry. If you don't mind, 'course." Responded Hagrid. "Oh! You are, are you? Well, please take the disturbed child. He's going through puberty. So is Dudley, but you don't see him complaining. Quite as a mouse. Always with his friends. Anyways, here, take him and this fruitcake." Explained Aunt Petunia as she shoved the bunt cake in to his enormous arms. Harry blushed and turned around and walked behind Hagrid. "Let's go, Hagrid. Please." Harry pleaded. "Don't rush, Harry." Hagrid said as he turned around and they both walked to his flying motorcycle, which was in need of a good wash. "Um, Hagrid, why did Ron and Ginny have to go with them to the Ministry?" Asked Harry, as they flew up in the sky. The sun shone too brightly for Harry to keep his eyes open. " Er, well. I'm not quite sure. Just got an owl from them about a half hour ago." Explained Hagrid. Harry just kept his eyes closed. The wind blew too hard, and the sun was too bright. After about 20 minutes of flying, they arrived. Harry got off first, because he was so excited to find Hermione. When he got off, he noticed some shops he never really paid attention to before. "Quazar's Qualified Quills?" Read Harry. When Harry turned around to ask Hagrid about the shop, he was gone. He shrugged it off, and entered the shop. "Excuse me! I have ordered my quills 2 weeks ago! Where the bloody hell are they?" Exclaimed a 15-year old looking girl. She had shoulder length straight black hair with uneven tips. Her dark blue eyes were covered with layers of mascara and slick, sophisticated looking glasses. He skin was very light and soft looking. "I'm still waiting here!" The girl continued. She turned around, looking very distressed, when she spotted Harry. "Oh, Hello. I thought no one ever comes in this hellhole, anymore. Guess not. Anita Skeeter." Greeted Anita as she stuck out her hand. "Err, hi. I'm Harry." Responded Harry as he took her hand. She gasped. "Are you, The Harry Potter?" She asked, looking at his scar. Harry immediately flattened the hair that fell onto his forehead. Faster than lighting, she grabbed his hand to move it out of the way. "I have never seen the actual scar." She whispered. Harry shoved her hand off his. "No need to be violent, Mr. Potter. I just want to see it." She said. Harry stepped back. She stepped closer to him, but double the side of his step. Their noses were almost touching. "I'm new at Hogwarts." Anita whispered. Harry gulped. She continued, "And, I need someone to show me around. Will you do that for me, Harry?" Harry didn't say anything. The silence was interrupted by another voice. "Your quills are ready, miss." The shop owner had handed Anita her quills. She took them and finished, without looking away from Harry, "Remember our agreement, Harry." She turned away and walked out the door. Harry waited to see if she was gone, and walked out the door, himself. He didn't want oto run into her, again. When he got outside the first person he saw was, Hermione. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. She turned around and saw him, immediately. "Hi Harry! Oh, it's been so long! How are you?" She greeted. "Hi Hermione. I'm Ok. Did Ron come, yet?" He asked. "No, haven't seen him. Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere!" She exclaimed. "Uh, I cant remember. Let's go get our books. Come on." Harry suggested. 


End file.
